


Love Hurts

by lrhaboggle



Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Hell, Rewrite, School Assignment, Tamara - Freeform, scorpion, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: This is basically Tamara and Scorpion's arc written out in Scorpion's POV. It was done for a school assignment so it's not the best.(Chap. 2 is told from Tamara's POV)





	1. Scorpion's POV

I smiled at her. She smiled back and batted her eyes. She was pretty. I couldn't deny that. But she wasn't very bright. Couldn't she see the way I looked at her? No, they never did.

I met her when I was out on a walk. I had been heading home when I saw her, a girl with a lost look on her face. I asked her if she needed any help and when she nodded I asked if she was lost. She nodded again and then I asked if she'd like to come to my place while we sorted things out. She nodded again. It was strange that she refused to reply verbally. Perhaps she was mute? I asked if she could talk. She nodded, but didn't talk. Shrugging it off, I offered her my arm and she took it. She gave me an adorable smile as it happened. Then, as we walked to my home, I sang a little ditty into her ear. I had come up with it myself a few years back.

"Trust me, trust me, darling dear. I'm so sincere, there's no need to tear. Trust me, trust me, darling do. Just like I trust you," my voice was soft and I could tell that it tickled her ear because she giggled. Then at last, she graced me with the honor of hearing her voice.

"I trust you," she said. Her voice was lovely.

Once we reached my little home in the far side of town, I sat her down on my couch and asked her who she was. She told me that her name was Tamara Lounds and that she didn't know where she was, or why or how. As a matter of fact, she couldn't remember anything before waking up lost, just lying beside the river where I found her when I had been headed home from the market. I nodded sympathetically. I got that a lot. Lots people came to my town, not knowing why they were here or how. Maybe it would be different if they did.

When I ran out of questions for Tamara, she turned the tables and began to interview me.

"Sooo," she began shyly. "What's your name?"

"My name?" I asked. It was a stupid question but I was never one for long or dramatic back-stories. But Tamara insisted so I decided to give her the very, very abbreviated version of it all in one line. "My name is Scorpion and although I'm not sure how I got here either, I just know that I've been in this town for quite awhile now and I actually really like it."

"Oh," she replied. I could hear the disappointment in her voice. Clearly she had hoped that hearing my story would help her find her own. No such luck. I took pity on her and touched her arm gently.

"Maybe you can just stay here. Hopefully you'll remember who you are soon but, if not, you can always live here!" I offered.

"That sweet of you, but I couldn't possibly!" Tamara blushed. "Besides, I already know who I am."

"No you don't," I replied, but I said it so quietly that she didn't hear.

Suddenly, my door creaked open and in came a hooded figure. The figure removed its hood. Underneath was a woman with skin as cold and pale as porcelain. She had heterochromia eyes that seemed to never blink and her hair was so blond it was white. In addition, a big, black, web-like scar covered the right half of her eerily pale face. She was the most gorgeous and amazing woman I ever met.

"Who are you?" Tamara squeaked fearfully as she walked in. The intruder raised a skeptic eyebrow, as though she couldn't believe that Tamara didn't know who she was. Then she gave Tamara a sneer only I saw before sidling up to me to convey a message. She didn't speak, so her message was all pantomime, but I understood every word.

Once the message was finished, she ambled haughtily. I groaned inwardly as the door shut again. I had hit a dilemma. My friend's message was that my boss wanted us all at the center of town in 10 minutes. But I didn't want to go. Town meetings sucked. Especially where I lived. All it was, was a smokescreen. We pretended to exchange ideas but, in the end, only one opinion mattered and that was the boss'. Why go to a town meeting where my voice had no levity? My boss could screw himself for all I cared. I wanted to stay back here with Tamara and have some fun, you know? But at the same time, disobeying the boss could yield horrible punishment.

At last, I decided to compromise. I would stay here with Tamara for a bit longer but I would go to the meeting. If I was late, oh well. It wouldn't be the first time and it wouldn't be the last either. So I turned back to Tamara who still looked surprised at the sudden intrusion.

"That was mighty unexpected," she muttered, finally looking away from the door. I laughed and gazed warmly at her. We spent the next 10 minutes chatting idly before I finally decided that it was time for me to head out.

"Hey, Tamara?" I asked. "Will you come with me for a moment? I have something I must do," I stood up as I spoke. Then I offered Tamara my arm again, puffing out my chest in a courtly manner. She giggled at this and took my army with a regal expression. I laughed at her princess-ey mannerism. Just for a moment, I felt a twinge of pity in my heart. Out of all the people I had ever met, Tamara really wasn't that bad. It was such a shame I couldn't keep her. She could be quite funny and charming. But she and I just weren't meant to be, so…

Together, we headed to my room. It was small, dark, and dingy and held an ominous air. I loved the feeling. My favorite part about my room, though, was the knife wheel resting against the back wall.

"Why are we here?" asked Tamara nervously. I could see her eyeing the knife wheel.

"I, uhh, am part of a circus act and, as you can see, I'm the guy that throws the knives. That lady you met earlier was one of my coworkers. She was telling me that my boss wants me on another show soon but I don't have a wheel gal!" I was lying through my teeth but she ate it up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," I replied. "You're prettier anyhow. Do you think you would want to help me out?"

"Really?" she asked, almost in disbelief. I nodded. "Ok then!" she agreed. "Where do I start?"

"Right here," I answered, I pressed her against the wheel and strapped her in. As I did this, I sung my little tune again.

"Trust me, trust me, darling dear. I'm so sincere, there's no need to tear. Trust me, trust me, darling do. Just like I trust you!" I finished tying the last cord as the song finished. Tamara giggled like a schoolgirl at me. Then, she actually sang back.

"I trust you, trust you, darling dear. Oh yes, I'm sincere, there's no need to fear. I trust you, trust you, yes I do. And you trust me too!" Wow! Her voice was even better when she was singing! And her song, though somewhat uncreative, wasn't that bad. I kind of liked it, actually. But still…

I threw a few knives into the wheel as practice, making sure to avoid hitting Tamara. But after a few knives, I guess I started to look different. Maybe it was something in my eyes that gave it away but Tamara became visibly afraid.

"Ummm, Scorpion?" she asked.

"Yes, my darling dear?" I asked her in a sweet and innocent voice. I tried to keep my insanity and lust in check as I held my last knife.

"Are we almost through?" she asked. I could sense her fear in her eyes, voice, scent, and pulse. (Yes I could hear her pulse).

"Trust me," I replied simply. She had only just begun to smile when, as quick as the scorpion after which I was named, I threw my last knife, ssshhhlaaackkkk! right into her heart! Bull's eye!

It took about 8 seconds for Tamara to finally stop convulsing and just die. That was a bit longer than normal, but I hadn't thrown the knife as hard as I could have. This weaker throw meant a shallower injury which meant Tamara took a few extra seconds to die. Once she had expired, however, I walked over to her to reclaim my knives. As I cleaned the bloody one, I gazed up at her motionless body. That innocent, trusting smile was still on her pink lips.

I smiled at her. She smiled back and batted her eyes. She was pretty. I couldn't deny that. But she wasn't very bright. Couldn't she see the way I looked at her? No, they never did. At least not until it was too late. But it was true what they said. Love hurts! At least, for her.

"You trust me, trust me, darling dear? But I'm not sincere, there is need to fear. Why trust me, trust me, little fool? Just 'cause I trust you?"

As soon as I was finished cleaning my knives, I sped off to the center of town. Checking my watch, I managed to make it only 10 minutes late. For a guy like me, that was good. Usually I was at least 15 minutes late if I bothered coming at all. Once the meeting ended, though, as I made my way back home, I saw someone. It was a girl with a lost look on her pretty face. It was Tamara, reborn if you will. I smiled slyly as she looked around herself in total confusion. She was no different now than she had been the last few times we played this game and that made her just the same as all the other girls who had fallen into my vicious circle.

In case you hadn't figured it out yet, we're all in Hell. I live in Hell. My house is in one of the quieter parts away from Lucifer's center castle. Tamara is a sinner, trapped for the crime of lust. The only reason the girl had ever seen this place as anything other than the fire-and-brimstone pit that it was, was because we were intentionally deceiving her. We were blinding her to how Hellish Hell was because she wasn't here to be scared or tortured by the scenery. She was here to be punished and to be tormented by her own flaws. What better, scarier way to do that than to lose the fire and brimstone and replace it with the world in which she had made these fatal mistakes?

I watched this version of Tamara wander around the river of fire for a few more minutes before I walked over to her. With a charming smile, I reached out to her and asked her if she was lost and needed any help. When I got a nod in return, I offered my arm and sang her a song.

"Trust me, trust me, darling dear. I'm so sincere, there's no need to tear. Trust me, trust me, darling do. Just like I trust you!"


	2. Tamara's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same story, different POV

He smiled at me. I smiled back and batted my eyes. He was charming. I couldn't deny that. But he wasn't very bright. Couldn't he see the way I looked at him? No, they never did.

I met him while I was roaming the town in which he lived. I'm still not sure how I had even arrived. As far as I could remember, I just woke up there, on a riverbank. I had only been searching around for a few minutes when he appeared, walking past that river. When he saw me, he reached out to me. He asked me several questions and I answered every single one of them but only through body language. It was strange. I was usually pretty chatty. Even I didn't understand why I had suddenly lost the desire to reply verbally. If it bothered him, though, he didn't show it. Instead, he accepted it and since he was able to understand my choice of movements (nods of the head, simple enough), he took all my answers without hesitation. He was very cute… Slowly, then, he moved closer to me and took my arm. I smiled at the gesture and, arm in arm, we walked back to his home. As we got closer to him home, he sang a little song in my ear, just for me.

"Trust me, trust me, darling dear. I'm so sincere, there's no need to tear. Trust me, trust me, darling do. Just like I trust you!" his voice was so soft and gentle and sweet. I could've fallen in love with just his voice and that would've been enough. Suddenly, then, the compulsion to speak returned to me and I smiled up at him and finally spoke.

"I trust you," I said and he looked so pleased to have finally heard my voice. I think I was in love.

Once we reached his little home in the far side of town, he sat me down on his couch and asked who I was. I told him that my name was Tamara Lounds and I didn't know where I was, or why or how. As a matter of fact, I couldn't remember anything before waking up lost. I tried to give him more, but that was literally it. He nodded sympathetically but said nothing. It was a peaceful, easy silence but as it carried on, I felt my shyness flare up again and I decided to fill the gaps.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name?" he asked back. He sounded genuinely surprised. Did he forget that he hadn't told me yet? Or was he just unused to giving out his name? Either way, I nodded and urged him to go on. He looked at me for a long moment but he did finally surrender an answer. "My name is Scorpion and although I'm not sure how I got here either, I just know that I've been in this town for quite awhile now and I actually really like it."

"Oh," I replied. Everything he told me then had been something I planned upon asking about later but to hear him lay it all out on the table in one sentence was a little disheartening. I hadn't learned anything at all. I still had no clue where I was or how or why. My one consolation was that Scorpion made it sound like this was normal.

"Maybe you can just stay here," he offered, seeming to have sensed my displeasure. "Hopefully you'll remember who you are soon but, if not, you can always live here!" he leaned closer to me, hopeful.

"That sweet of you, but I couldn't possibly!" I blushed, both because of his offer and his proximity. "Besides, I already know who I am!" I added.

Suddenly, then the house's front door creaked open and in came a hooded figure. The figure took off the hood to reveal a strange woman underneath. By strange, I mean that she had skin as cold and pale as porcelain. She had heterochromia eyes that seemed to never blink and her hair was so blond it was white. In addition, a big, black, web-like scar covered the right half of her eerily pale face. That was probably the most unnerving of all of her other creepy features. I wondered how she could've gained such an injury, let alone survive it. Then another unsettling thought came to me. She had just barged in. Did she live here? What relationship did she have with Scorpion? Before I could ask any of these questions, she had turned to him and busily pantomimed something I couldn't understand. I felt very out of place just then. But she left shortly after conveying this taciturn message and, to my relief, left the house.

"Well…" I said finally. "That was mighty unexpected," I pretended to be deeply confounded and Scorpion laughed a little. We spent the next 10 minutes chatting idly before Scorpion suddenly changed the subject.

"Hey, Tamara?" he asked. "Will you come with me for a moment? I have something I must do," he stood up, offering me an arm. I was a little surprised by this sudden change of pace but I didn't want to question him so I nodded. I took his offered arm and raised myself up with a mock-haughty expression. He chuckled at my princess-y ways before giving me a bow and leading me on.

Together, we headed to what I assumed was his bedroom. It was small, dark, dingy and a little ominous. What caught my eye the most, though, was the giant knife wheel leaning against the wall. That wasn't something you saw in a normal bedroom.

"Why are we here?" I asked. All at once, I could feel a chill down my spine though I didn't understand why.

"I, uhh, am part of a circus act and, as you can see, I'm the guy that throws the knives!" Scorpion replied. "That lady you met earlier was one of my coworkers. She was telling me that my boss wants me on another show soon but I don't have a wheel gal!"

"What happened?" I asked him in reply, concern for both him and the girl entering my voice.

"It doesn't matter," he replied. "You're prettier anyhow. Do you think you would want to help me out?"

"Really?" I asked. After hearing him say that it didn't matter, another chill went down my spine but the moment he offered me a place in his show, my heart tingled just a little. It was every girl's dream to be a part of something big an eye-catching and I had always wanted to be in a performance of some kind. Besides, Scorpion had been nothing but a sweetheart and a gentleman so far, What did I have to fear?

"Ok then!" I agreed. "Where do I start?"

"Right here," he answered. He pressed me against the wheel and strapped me in. As he did this, he sung the little tune again.

"Trust me, trust me, darling dear. I'm so sincere, there's no need to tear. Trust me, trust me, darling do. Just like I trust you!" he finished tying the last cord just as the song ended. I giggled at him and then decided to sing a verse of my own in response to his.

"I trust you, trust you, darling dear. Oh yes, I'm sincere, there's no need to fear. I trust you, trust you, yes I do. And you trust me too!" I finished the song with a shy smile. I could see from his impressed face that he liked my voice and I suddenly felt shy again.

Then things took a change of pace. Scorpion threw a few knives into the wheel for practice, careful to avoid me, but then I could see that some kind of internal change had overtaken him. Suddenly, there was a dark and hungry light in his black eyes that hadn't been there before. Again, that chill ran down my spine and it was accompanied by the overwhelming sense that I had been here before, as impossible as that sounded.

"Ummm, Scorpion?" I asked, certain that my worry was evident.

"Yes, my darling dear?" he asked. He sounded so sweet that, for a moment, I was convinced that I had hallucinated that change within but. But just to be sure, I asked my next question anyway.

"Are we almost through?" I asked.

"Trust me," he replied simply. I had only just begun to smile when, as quick as the scorpion after which he was named, he threw the last knife, ssshhhlaaackkkk! right into my heart! I let out a croak as I felt the life leave my body and I shuddered in disgust as the blood rose in my throat, creating a drowning sensation. Right before I died out though, I saw Scorpion gaze at my corpse, cleaning his knife. He was charming. I couldn't deny that. But he wasn't very bright. Couldn't he see the way I looked at him? No, they never did. Not unless it was too late for me…

As my life left my body, my memories returned. Suddenly, I saw the whole picture and I remembered everything. I was dead and in Hell. In life, I had been what a normal person would call a whore. I was just so desperate for love that I turned to all kinds of sex to fill that void. It was the sin of lust, plain and simple. I slept with anything I wanted to and such an unhealthy lifestyle had landed me here, in a place of eternal torment to pay for my promiscuous personality. I guess they were right when they said love hurts. With that, I finally expired. In the background, though it was distorted, like trying to hear someone from underwater, I could hear singing.

"You trust me, trust me, darling dear? But I'm not sincere, there is need to fear. Why trust me, trust me, little fool? Just 'cause I trust you?"

I burst awake to find myself lying flat on my back on a riverbank. Jumping to my feet out of sheer surprise, I fought hard for any recollection of where I was or even how I had arrived. Nothing came up. I couldn't remember a thing before waking up in this strange new world. I had only been searching around the riverbank for a few minutes, though, when a boy appeared, walking past the river. When he saw me, he reached out to me. He asked me several questions and I answered every single one of them but only through body language. It was strange. I was usually pretty chatty. Even I didn't understand why I had suddenly lost the desire to reply verbally. If it bothered him, though, he didn't show it. Instead, he accepted it and since he was able to understand my choice of movements (nods of the head, simple enough), he took all my answers without hesitation. He was very cute… Slowly, then, he moved closer to me and took my arm. I smiled at the gesture and, arm in arm, we walked back to his home. As we got closer to him home, he sang a little song in my ear, just for me.

"Trust me, trust me, darling dear. I'm so sincere, there's no need to tear. Trust me, trust me, darling do. Just like I trust you!"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wrote this for a school assignment years ago which is why it's kind of lame and is pretty much a recap of the story between Tamara and Scorpion. The only reason I kept the reveal about it being Hell a "secret" was because, since it was for a school assignment, I wanted it to be a surprise for the teacher because I knew for a fact he had no idea what this was. I would like to say, too, that as strange as this story is, I got a 100% on it so clearly there was something there that the teacher liked.


End file.
